


A Natural Thing

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, the Winchester brothers can finally relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Thing

They'd actually done it; they'd killed Amara and both of them had survived. Now they were back in the bunker, filthy and exhausted. Neither one even bothered stopping in his room. They both headed straight to the showers. Still damp and donning the old man robes, they drifted together to the lounge. Sam found a movie they could both agree on while Dean poured them each a double whiskey.

Neither had said much since they had gotten in the car after killing Amara. Now as the movie credits rolled and they were leaning against each other, Sam almost whispered, “We did it.”

“Of course we did,” Dean said just as quietly, “we're unbeatable together.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, that's why we've both died and been to hell.”

“Yeah, but we're both here now. We beat all those evil bastards and came out stronger than before. Told you a long time ago that we make a good team.”

“We do, don't we?” Sam said as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder. He figured his brother was too tired right now to fight a short chick flick moment.

“Damn right,” Dean said. He gave in to an out of character urge and softly kissed his brother's head before resting his own head on Sam's. Sam smiled. 

The boys woke in the same position the next morning. Dean woke first and realized it wouldn't be long before Sam woke. He could ease away and let Sam think he'd moved last night or he could just relax for once in his life and enjoy the comfort he felt. He stretched and slid his arm around his brother.

Sam was more awake than Dean knew. He wasn't about to move until Dean finally enforced the no chick flick moments rule. He snuggled closer when he felt Dean's arm around him. 

“I know you're awake,” Dean said softly a while later. “Know you have been since I moved earlier.”

“And?” Sam mumbled. “You expect me to get up when I haven't been this comfortable in ages?”

Dean chuckled. “No. I just figured you'd be asking me why I'm still sitting here in the middle of a chick flick moment.”

Sam looked up at Dean, “Guess I'm just too comfortable to think about it.” Sam surprised them both by pressing his lips softly and briefly to Dean's. “Dean, I'm sorry. I...”

Sam didn't get to finish his thought because Dean's lips were now on his. The kiss was just as soft, but much longer. Sam slowly began kissing Dean back. As the kiss deepened, the boys wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close.

Dean finally broke the kiss in order to breathe. He pulled back only enough to search Sam's eyes. There was no pain, anger, or betrayal. There was only comfort, desire, and love. Dean leaned back down and kissed Sam again.

Dean licked across Sam's lower lip. Sam opened his mouth for his brother and moved closer to him. Dean's hand came up and his fingers slid through Sam's hair. Sam broke the kiss this time only to kiss along Dean's jawline to his neck and ear. He whispered, “Dean,” and Dean gently pulled Sam's head back by the hair and kissed him deeply. 

“Is this really what you want, Sammy?” Dean asked when he could finally breathe again after pulling back.

“God, yes,” Sam breathed out before kissing Dean again. He slid his robe off and pulled Dean with him as he laid back on the couch. He shoved Dean's robe off, wrapped his legs around him and thrust up against him, their hard cocks lining up before Dean realized what was happening.

“Sammy,” Dean growled and thrust against his little brother, “oh, fuck, Sammy.”

It wasn't rough or fast, but it didn't take long for either brother to come. They'd both wanted this too long to be able to hold back. Sam came with Dean's name breathed from his lips. Dean came growling, “Mine.”

Dean slid down Sam's body and began licking him clean. Sam moaned Dean's name over and over.

Castiel stood in the doorway smiling. “It's about time you two sealed your bond as soul mates. Things will be much easier for you from now on,” the angel said as he entered the room.

Dean scrambled to cover Sam with a robe, not worried about himself as he yelled, “Cas, are you spying on us?”

“It's been my job to watch over the two of you since you were born, Dean.”

“Cas, this isn't,” Sam began but stopped mid-sentence. What explanation could he possibly come up with for this?

“It is, Sam, and it's perfectly okay. It's a natural thing for two souls who are bound together. You are soul mates, after all,” Cas said. “I'll leave you alone to enjoy your bond.” Cas left.

“Meant to be, huh?” Dean smiled.

Sam threw the robe aside and pulled Dean back down on top of him. “We're going to need to buy some lube, De,” Sam whispered as he squeezed Dean's ass. “I think we're both going to need it.”

“There's lube in my room, darlin',” Dean said with a leer.

“Then why the hell are we still on the couch?”

The boys didn't leave Dean's room for two days after they got there.


End file.
